


The Youthful Hero

by wallstoothin



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: Every decision that is made have an action and from that action another universe is born.For this one it would be the action of the young couple.For in this universe Inko and Hisashi had two sons instead of one, the oldest was thought to be a stillborn unable to live past an hour because of it's early arrival but it was at that moment where one of the nurse's dormant quirk to activate and bring an old soul to a new world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is Midoriya Hizashi actual last name or did he take his wife? I mean the word green is in it so I assume it was Inko. Well here it's Nakamura Hizashi and the Hizashi family.
> 
> And I love the fact that everything that go against the law of physics can be explained with quirks

Deku ! Deku ! " voices chant as the number one hero 'Deku' walk across the red carpet. It was the 100th hero awards where people recognize heroes from around the world for their accomplishments and achievements in their jobs. Deku as the top of the hero chain is working as one of the MC for the event. 

"Deku! I have a question!" A young girl called out with a toy microphone in her hand. Deku smiled and approach the girl crouching down so he can see her eye to eye. 

The girl stare back in wonder before snapping back to reality "H-Hello my name is Ami and I'm a reporter. I have a question f-for the number one hero Deku."

Deku nodded, a sign to keep going.

"I want to ask Deku who is his hero."

"Well," Deku answered. "My number one hero is my brother. "

"The Youthful hero Rockling?"

"That's right, you sure know your heros. Do you know why he's my number one hero."

The girl brighten knowing exactly the answer. 

"He's quirkless just like us!"

"That's right!"

\---  
"Izuku!" A voice shouted. One year old Deku or Nakamura Izuku paused, dropping his toy bunny on the floor and turned around.

"Nii!" The baby lift his arms as a bigger pair lift him up and spin him around. 

"Izuku!"

"Nii!"

"Izuku!"

"Nii!"

The two laughed as an older figure walk into the scene. 

"Ah- Kei you need to be careful. You're still too little to be picking up your brother."

"Don't worry mother, I am strong and I would never drop my youthful brother." The boy replied,

Nakamura Kei was thought to be a miracle child with straight black hair cut into a childish bowl cut and green eyes wearing matching khakis and pale yellow t-shirt with the words "I AM HERE" written in bold white letters the same as his toddler brother.

Speaking of those words.

"I am HOME!" A plain looking man shouted slamming the door open. Three heads turned to look where the noise came from. 

"Father!"

"Da!"

Nakamura Hizashi stood in front of the door, arms wide open as Kei ran straight into his father's arm.

"Welcome home!" Kei happily greeted. 

Following his big brother, Izuku carefully crawled over to his father and eventually with the help of Inko made it to the goal. 

"Da!" 

Hizashi smiled and ruffle Izuku's curly hair. "I'm home Izuku. Did you behave for your mom?" 

Izuku nodded.

"Atta boy."

"Welcome home, dear." 

Hizashi grin. "This is great, my whole family is here to greet me and Kei is going to get his quirk soon right buddy."

"Yeah!" 

"I bet you're going to get a great fire quirk like your dad, you're going to make more miracles for all of us. Just you wait."

Four years ago on the eve of spring Midoriya Inko now known as Nakamura Inko was in labor to a baby that is two months ahead of it's due date. 

\----

It- no Kei was small, smaller than other babies Inko had seen, she was already tired and stressed out from all the pushing and crying. She was on the verge of passing out when she saw a group of doctor and nurses huddle together talking with occasional glances at her and Kei. Something was up, she could tell but before Inko can ask the doctors, she felt herself slipping away from the world.

Three years has passed since then and Kei has grown into a fine boy, always eager to move around and dislike sitting still which often cause problems for him in daycare. But Inko doesn't mind, she was happy that her son was still here and two year later Izuku came into the family. 

\--

And in a few month Kei would officially be four meaning that his quirk would he coming soon meaning she might have to fireproof the house soon, while her younger son take after her, Kei mostly resemble his father. 

Loud and caring, the Hisashi that Inko fell in love with in collage, with her two boys and an energetic husband, Nakamura Inko believed that nothing is impossible. 

What she didn't know is that Nakamura Kei had passed away three years ago.

The spirit of Nakamura Kei has not developed leaving only an empty body. It was the help of a nurse with a dominant quirk, if it were ever registered something that would never happen, it would be called soul transfer. The ability to grab a dying soul and place it into an empty body. 

The nurse would later continue on with her work, how many souls did she bring into this world is unknown, she just lived on as a normal human being, none the wiser as she was the day before.

Nakamura Kei was never alive. He was never given a chance to live in this universe and so many more.

Rock Lee however was given a second chance to change the world. 

And he did as the first quirkless hero in the world.


	2. So the foot claims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typhoon 19 ruined my 4 day weekend. That suck at least I have more time to write.

"Nii ! Nii!" Izuku cheered from his high chair. Today was a special day in the family, it was Kei's birthday meaning that his quirk is coming soon.

"I don't mind not having a quirk." Kei said during his birthday breakfast. His family looked back at him in shock.

Hisashi laughed, ruffling his son's hair like all the other time. But unlike the other time, this one seem more forceful and more angry.

"You shouldn't say something like that Kei."

Kei nodded and smiled for the sake of his brother and mother. He used to be a ninja as well as an orphan he knows what's going to happen if Hizashi is unhappy.

His mother has never seen the other side of Hizashi, it's not that Inko is naive or can't read the atmosphere. Her husband is just that good at hiding his hate. But when she's not around, Kei sees how his fists curls and how his lips tighten whenever the word quirkless is mention.

Hizashi might believe that because his children are young they won't see his feelings. But Kei's soul is twice as old as his father.

And twice as wiser.

The rest of his birthday was the same as any other, his parents gave him his presents (an All Might doll and poster from his father and an exercise book and some light weights from his mother who always know him better). The family then proceed to spend the day in the park and a nice dinner in a family restaurant.

As Lee, Kei has knowledge over all sort of love, a love that gives and a love that's never returned, a love of bond and a love that is created. But something he had trouble finding was family love. Yes, as time goes by he felt some sort of family relationship with Gai-sensei and his team but this was different.

Time has passed since his birthday, days turned into month as many of his friends and classmate started to develop their powers. As the oldest in his class, everyone thought he would be the first to get his quirk. Eventually people would start to talk. At first it was just his classmates and teachers wondering if he had a dormant quirk or not. Then it move on to the parents who started to pity the family for being unlucky in the gene pool. Then it was his neighbor who said a sensitive comment in front of his dad.

He was pretty sure the 'disable' joke broke the camel's back, because one day his father took him out of school early.

"Where are we going dad?" 

"We're going to go see a quirk doctor, Kei!" His father respond in fake happiness.

Kei decided to not answer back fearing for his father's dramatic reaction.

Lately he has been training the same way as his past self did back in the hidden village, his mother worries for his body but she was willing to keep the training a secret from his father. Kei is confident that he can fight his father but if the man decided to use his quirk....perhaps he should work on his reflexes tonight,after his father left to hang out with his 'friends'

The car ride after that was quiet. Kei can see his father gripping the wheels tightly, as if it come break apart if he left go, the man was speeding too, pushing the limits for the city. It was a surprise that a hero or the police haven't pull them in yet. The car the Nakamura family have is a used car. It was old and rusty and it will often break down after long hours of use, but of course his father refuse to buy a new one even after being stranded in the highway last winter. It was one of the few time that he seen his parents fight. 

The car suddenly stopped, Kei unconsciously grabbed the armrest to keep him body from flying off, even with seat belt, Kei did so anyway, he dislike the feeling of his body lurching froward like that. His father stopped the car and open the door, slamming it harsh enough for the siren to go off. The young boy winced but followed his father inside the clinic. From there the two waited for another hour before Kei's named was called. He had a simple exam along with a x-ray. Apparently the x-ray on his foot will determine if he have a quick or not. During the whole appointment his father was his phone, texting. 

He wonder if his mother knows what's going on.

But by the look of pity his doctor gave him along with his father's face turning red, he really do hope so.


End file.
